Psycho
by KJ
Summary: The Psycho Rangers are released on Terra Venture but before taking their revenge on the former princess of evil they must destroy the current rangers


**Authors Note:** This was something I wrote and posted a loooong time ago, well before the Psycho Rangers actually showed up in a PRLG episode. So I thought I would share this with you all. I am having a bit of writers block with the stuff I'm working on now... hopefully I will have something brand new soon.

Power Rangers Lost Galaxy  
"Psycho"

The small craft docked onto Terra Venture. One of the scientist pulled out a box which held the findings from the last planet. He walked through the corridors until he came to a lab room. He proceeded to hand the box to a young researcher.

"Here. We have no clue what these are. We thought you might want a crack at it.", said the scientist

The blond girl took the box. "What's in here?", Kendrix Morgan asked as she started to open it

He shrugged. "Beats us."

Kendrix looked in and found five items, all the same. "Hmm...", she said thoughtfully as she looked at them. They were green with black markings. They appeared to be made out of plastic. And they were almost in a rectangular shape. But they had one corner missing.

"What do you think?", asked the scientist

"They look like computer chips or something similar. I need to analyze them so I can figure out what exactly to do with them.", Kendrix told him

"I'll leave you to your work then.", the scientist said

Kendrix nodded as he left. Then she started to analyze the findings.

* * *

"I've got you this time!", Leo Corbett exclaimed as he punched buttons harder

His friend said nothing as they continued. Finally Damon Henderson threw down his controller and jumped up. "Nobody beats the video game king."

Leo started at the screen in disbelief. "Come on man, one more game."

Damon started to walk out the door. "Sorry Leo, my break time is over."

"Aw come on...", Leo stopped when Damon gave a quick wave and walked out of the door. Then Leo sunk into the chair.

Leo then heard a male and female voice outside his door. As they got louder, he recognized them. A smile came across his face when they walked through the door.

"Hey Kai, want to play some video games?", asked Leo

The blue ranger shook his head no. "Sorry Leo, but I've actually got work to do.", Kai Chen told his friend. "Besides, video games aren't my thing."

"Video games? What are video games?", asked Maya

"Here Leo, looks like you have a new partner.", Kai said as he grabbed what he was looking for and left

Leo motioned for Maya to sit down, and she did.

"So what are video games?", repeated Maya

"A lot of fun.", Leo replied handing her the controller

Maya looked the controller over. Then she dropped it in the floor. Seeing that it did nothing, she made a face. "I think I'm going to take care of the horses.", she said getting up

Leo laughed. "Hang on a second." Then he reached over and hit the power button, and turned the TV back on.

Picking the controller back up, Maya sat down. Leo set the game for one player and told her to start pressing buttons.

Maya gasped as the cartoon like character on the screen moved when she pushed buttons. After a few seconds of playing around, she got used to it. "This is fun."

"Ready to play me?", asked Leo with a grin on his face

Maya smiled. "Why not."

Then Leo started playing games again with his new partner.

* * *

As she finished the analysis, Kendrix thought she knew what she had in her hands.

"Maybe if I make a few adjustments...", Kendrix let her voice trail off as she started pushing buttons

"There.", she said hitting the final one. Then she grabbed the five cards. "Now we should be able to read them."

Kendrix inserted the cards into the slot in the machine. Sparks went flying everywhere. Then the cards were read and the results appeared.

Looking them up and down, Kendrix found something quite unusual. "That's odd... there's nothing on here.", she said. Then she ejected the disks and took them back to the scientists

* * *

Five figures materialized on Terra Venture.

"Let's hurry and find those rangers.", said the one in a blue and black uniform, who was known as Psycho Blue

"Yes I want to destroy them.", Psycho Yellow agreed

"There's plenty of time for that.", Psycho Red told his comrades. "First let's take care of Astronema. It's all her fault that we were trapped in those cards to begin with."

Psycho Black nodded. "Hers and those rangers."

"Won't she be surprised to see us.", said Psycho Pink as she smiled underneath her helmet

"Well now look at what we have here. More rangers. Well, we'll just destroy you too.", said a voice

The psychos turned to see Trecheron standing there with some Stingwingers, neither of which they knew exactly what they were.

"Who are you?", asked Psycho Red

"They're Astronema's newest rejects.", Psycho Black gave as much as a laugh as a Psycho Ranger would

"You have no clue who you're messing with. No matter rangers let's fight.", Trecheron said as the Stingwingers attacked

"You don't know who you're messing with.", said Psycho Yellow as she and her teammates easily took care of the Stingwingers

"Who are you?", asked Trecheron as he saw his troops diminished

Psycho Red took a stand in front of the others. "We're the Psycho Rangers."

"The Psycho rangers?", questioned Trecheron

"Yes the former servants of Astronema, princess of evil.", Psycho Blue told him

"Now we just want to kill her. And those rangers.", Psycho Pink added 

Trecheron made a thoughtful face. "You have potential. Come with me." 

The Psychos looked at each other. Then Psycho Red nodded. "We'll join you.", he said 

"Follow me.", Trecheron said as they made their way to the Scorpion Stinger

* * *

Maya's stomach growled loudly as they continued to play video games. "I'm hungry.", she said 

"Kai's not due home for a while.", Leo told her 

"Leo!", Maya exclaimed. "Come on, let's go get something to eat." 

Leo stared intently at the screen. "Hang on a second... I've just got to... aw man!" Leo flung the controller onto the floor as the villain in the game destroyed his character. 

"That's the video game's way of saying it's time to get some food.", Maya told him 

Leo sighed. "I guess you're right.", he said turning the TV and game off 

"Come on.", Maya said extending her hand to him 

Taking it, Leo allowed her to help him pull himself up. "So where are we going?", asked Leo as they walked out the door 

"To the cheapest place possible.", Maya said 

"I hear you on that one." 

As they made their way outside, they ran into Kendrix. 

"Hey Kendrix.", Leo greeted 

"Hey.", she said 

"Want to join us for lunch?", asked Maya 

Kendrix thought for a second. "Sure why not." Then the trio continued. 

Leo looked over at his friend. "You look kind of out of it." 

"I'm still trying to figure something out.", Kendrix started. "I had these data cards. And I analyzed them. And they had stuff on them. So when I was done analyzing, I tried to read them only there was nothing there." 

"Strange.", Leo said 

"Maybe you should take them to Alpha.", suggested Maya 

Kendrix shook her head no. "I already gave them back. But maybe if I can get my hands on them again...", she let her voice trail off as she opened up the door to the cafe 

They walked in and they saw Kai sitting in a booth. 

"I thought you had work to do.", Leo said 

Kai looked at him. "I do get to eat you know." 

They sat in the booth with Kai and a waitress walked over to them. 

"What can I get for you?", asked their waitress 

Maya's stomach growled again. "At this point anything!", she exclaimed 

Her group laughed. Then the waitress took their order and a few minutes later they brought it back and they ate their meal.

* * *

"Who are they?", Scorpius asked of the five brought before him 

Trecheron smiled. "They are the Psycho Rangers. They want to kill someone by the name of Astronema and the rangers more than anyone I know." 

"So you want to kill the power rangers?", asked Scorpius 

"We will kill the power rangers.", Psycho Red assured him 

Scorpius looked at them. "I'll make you a deal. If I send you help, you can bring me back the Quasar Sabers." 

"Quasar Sabers?", Psycho Yellow asked. "We just want the rangers not their new toys." 

"And we work for no one.", added Psycho Black 

"Either you work for me, or I'll kill you.", threatened Scorpio 

"Come on. Let's go find Astronema.", Psycho Red said as they turned to leave 

"Nobody walks out on me!", yelled Scorpio then he ordered an attack 

The psychos easily defeated their opponents. "Some army.", Psycho Pink said as the psychos left 

"Don't worry about them father. They'll destroy the rangers for us and all we'll have to do is move in.", Scorpio's daughter, Trakeena assured him 

Scorpio said nothing as he went back to thinking about how to get the Lights of Orion.

* * *

Kendrix slipped onto the MegaShip with the box and handed it to Alpha. "Do you know what this is?", she asked the little robot 

Alpha opened the box and looked inside. "Oh no! We must take these and get rid of them!" 

"Why what's wrong?", asked Kendrix 

"The contents of these cards must never be released onto the world.", Alpha told her 

Kendrix made a face. "What are you talking about? There's nothing on those cards." 

"Nothing?", asked the now worried robot 

"My sensors indicate that the Psycho Rangers are on Earth and in Angel Grove.", DECA told them 

"Psycho Rangers?", repeated Kendrix 

"You must get the others and go stop them!", exclaimed Alpha. "And be careful. The psychos are very dangerous and may be looking for you."

* * *

"There she is!", Psycho Red exclaimed as he and the others rushed towards Karone 

"I know that voice.", Karone said as she turned around from her seat at the table, across from her boyfriend Zhane. "The psychos?" 

"That's right Astronema. We're back. And now we want revenge.", Psycho Blue told her 

"That's impossible.", Karone said as she and Zhane got up and stood in front of the table. "Dark Specter is dead. And there's no way you can come up with enough power..." 

The Psychos laughed. "Going on and off of those data cards gave us more power than we'll ever need.", Psycho Black told her 

"And now you must pay for trapping us.", Psycho Yellow said as she laughed evilly 

Zhane reached towards his morpher as a habit. But he didn't have it. None of the rangers had one anymore. They had given them to Alpha to put somewhere safe as long as all the evil in the world had been destroyed. Or so they thought. 

"We can take you.", Zhane said although he knew it wasn't true 

"Stop right there!", yelled Leo as he and the rest of the Galaxy Rangers ran at the psychos 

The Psycho Rangers turned around. "Ha you think you can stop us?", asked Psycho Pink 

"Maybe you should take a shot at us and find out.", said Kendrix hoping to draw their attention away from the Angel Grove citizens 

"We have better things to worry about then that.", Psycho Red said as they turned to Karone and Zhane 

But upon seeing the new rangers arrive, Karone and Zhane left knowing the fight was no longer theirs and the psychos would busy themselves with the new rangers from now on. 

"Well, you've gotten lucky. We'll fulfill your wish now.", Psycho Blue said as they turned their attention back to the Galaxy Rangers 

All the Psychos attacked the ranger with their color, except for Psycho Black who attacked the green ranger. The Galaxy Rangers pulled out their Quasar Sabers to prepare for the attack. But the Psycho Rangers were more than they had expected to handle, and they were getting thrown around. 

"Why don't you just give up now and make it easier on yourselves?", asked Psycho Red 

Leo looked at him. "We never give into evil." 

"That's too bad for your sake then.", Psycho Red told him 

Then the Psychos threw the rangers back and they all landed in one pile. 

"We can't handle this. It would be best if we got back and created a plan.", Kai said 

Kendrix nodded. "If we keep going like this, they're liable to destroy us." 

"Alright.", Leo said as they all got up. "We'll be back.", he warned the Psychos as they teleported out 

"Well now it looks like we've got something better to do.", said Psycho Pink 

"Yes. We must destroy those rangers before we can take care of our original plans.", Psycho Black agreed 

"They'll only get in our way.", added Psycho Blue 

"Let's go search for them.", Psycho Yellow suggested 

In five flashes, the Psycho Rangers were gone.

* * *

"Rangers are you ok?", asked Alpha as they arrived on the MegaShip 

"Alpha who exactly are they?", asked Leo 

"Those are the Psycho Rangers.", Alpha started with the explanation. "They were created by Astronema, to use Dark Specter's powers. However the Space Rangers trapped them on data cards. We thought they were gone forever, but now they're back and they have more power from being on the cards." 

"How did they get loose?", asked Damon 

Kendrix looked down at the floor. "I did it." 

Maya put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's not your fault. You didn't know what the data cards held." 

"So how do we defeat them?", asked Kai 

Alpha pressed a few buttons on one of the consoles. "Here is some of the old footage from when the Space Rangers attacked them." 

"Maybe we can pick up a few pointers.", Leo said as he and his teammates watched intently

* * *

After a few hours of footage the rangers turned towards each other. 

"What do you think?", asked Kai 

"They can definitely be defeated.", Leo said. "The question is how." 

"Maybe the stuff the Space Rangers did will work again.", suggested Kendrix 

Damon nodded. "But the question is will they fall for the same tricks twice?" 

"There's only one way to find out.", said Leo 

Maya spoke up. "We do need to have a backup plan." 

"Right. Let's get started on...". Kai started 

Then the alarms went off. DECA showed the disturbance. It was Trecheron and some Stingwingers causing trouble looking for the lights. 

"Looks like we've got something else to deal with.", Leo said sighing. "Go Galactic!" 

But when they got on the scene the Lightstar Rangers were there taking care of the problem for them. The Galaxy Rangers watched in disbelief for a few moments as they fought their enemies. 

"Thanks for the help but...", Leo began 

"Anytime a fellow ranger needs a hand.", Andros told him 

Kendrix was puzzled. "I thought you guys got rid of your Astro Morphers." 

"What gave you that silly idea?", asked Ashley 

"In any case we're glad to have your help but...", started Maya 

"Do you not appreciate us being here?", asked TJ 

"It's not that.", Damon assured him 

Kendrix finished her friend's thought. "It's just that we can handle this." 

"Next time we'll just leave Terra Venture out her to get taken over.", Cassie snapped 

"Jeese. Sorry.", Leo apologized for the group 

"That's alright.", Carlos accepted 

While they were bickering, Trecheron surrounded them with his forces. The Galaxy rangers started to take them on, but the Lightstars jumped in front of them and took them out or sent them running. 

"How did you guys do that?", asked Leo 

"Simple.", replied Andros as he and his teammates grabbed for the ranger of their respective color. "Nobody defeats the Psycho Rangers.", he said as they reappeared in their true from 

"I knew that you were too rude and cruel to be real power rangers.", Kendrix said 

"That's because we're ten times better than your real rangers.", Psycho Pink told her 

"Time to go.", Psycho Blue said as they got the rangers to the ground 

"Not so fast!", Leo exclaimed. Then he looked over at Damon, who happened to be standing beside him. Damon nodded, then the two of them managed to run Psycho Red and Psycho Black into each other, causing them to let go. 

"Now it's our turn!", Damon yelled 

But it was too late. The Psychos had already left with their friends. Leo slammed his fist on the ground. 

"Come on Leo, let's get back.", Damon said as he helped his friend stand up

* * *

The Psycho Rangers took the three Galaxy rangers into a cave on another planet and tied them up. 

"I can't believe you lost them.", Psycho Yellow said 

Psyc ho Red looked at Psycho Yellow. "They'll come to us." 

"Let us go!", ordered Kai, interrupting the Psychos conversation 

"Pathetic rangers, you can not order us around.", Psycho Blue told him as he turned towards him 

"How can you be sure they'll come to us?", asked Psycho Pink 

"We've got their friends.", Psycho Black reminded her 

"Soon they'll come looking for them.", Psycho Red added 

"Maybe you've got these rangers figured all wrong. Let's just kill their friends and...", Psycho Blue started 

"No!", exclaimed Psycho Red. "They're our bait. Without them we have nothing." 

The Psychos were very busy arguing amongst themselves. 

"Now's our chance.", whispered Maya 

The other two nodded. They worked silently for a few minutes until they broke the ropes. They started to slip away when the psychos noticed them. 

"And where do you think you're going?", asked Psycho Yellow 

"Looks like we have to fight them.", said Kendrix 

"Go Galactic!", they all yelled 

During their morphing sequence, all five psychos attacked. Somehow, the psychos were able to absorb some of their power. The sequence was never completed as the now exhausted rangers fell to the ground. 

"What happened?", asked Psycho Black as they stood there 

"We just got charged by the galaxy rangers powers.", Psycho Red informed them 

Psycho Pink laughed. "That means we've got some of their own power backing us." 

"Nobody can stop us now!", yelled Psycho Blue 

"Let's get some chains and tie them up tight.", Psycho Red said as they walked off

* * *

"Rangers what's wrong?", asked a concerned Alpha as they rushed onto the MegaShip 

"The psychos captured the others.", Leo told him 

"Oh no!", Alpha exclaimed 

Damon turned to Leo. "What are we going to do?" 

"We can find them and storm in after them.", Leo suggested 

"I don't think that would be a very good idea.", warned Alpha 

"No Leo is right.", Damon agreed with his friend. "That's the only way. Maybe we can catch them by surprise." 

The little robot sighed. "I'll have DECA scan for them."

* * *

The three rangers regained consciousness to see the psychos standing nearby. 

"What happened?", asked Maya 

"I don't know.", Kendrix replied. "But I feel like I lost some energy." 

"You don't think that...", Kai started but stopped. "No it couldn't have happened." 

Kai didn't stop soon enough to keep from catching Maya's attention. "What are you talking about?" 

"As much as I hate to say it, they may have been able to absorb some of our powers.", Kai said 

Kendrix frowned. "For our sake I hope you're wrong." 

"Shh!", ordered Psycho Yellow. "Do you hear that?" 

"Rangers.", Psycho Black said 

Psycho Red laughed. "I told you they would find us." 

Then the psychos disappeared, hiding from the Damon and Leo. 

"According to DECA, they're in here.", Leo whispered from outside 

"Right.", agreed Damon. "Don't forget, we're getting them and getting out." 

"Piece of cake.", Leo said. Then a flash of red and green came flying through the air and landed in front of their friends. 

Damon saw the psychos not there. "This is too easy." 

"Watch out!", yelled Maya as the supercharged psychos attacked the two Galaxy Rangers, knocking them backwards. Then they got between the two ranger groups. 

"Welcome rangers we've been waiting for you.", Psycho Blue told them 

"Let's do this.", Leo said as they attacked the psychos 

But the psychos were stronger, faster, and better than they were before. 

Damon ducked a kick from Psycho Black. "These guys are supercharged." 

"Yes and you have your little friends to think for that.", Psycho Black said 

"What are you talking about?", asked Damon 

Psycho Pink attacked Damon from the side. "They're the ones responsible for our energy boost." 

After a few more minutes of fighting, Leo and Damon ended up in a pile on the floor. They got up and regrouped themselves. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Damon saw the chains which bound their friends. "Maybe I can free them by shooting the chains with my Trans Blaster." 

Leo whispered back. "Let's give it a try." 

The duo attacked in the air. Damon looked like he was shooting at the psychos, but in all actuality he shot the chains. 

"You missed.", Psycho Yellow said 

"Now it's our turn.", said Psycho Red 

Leo and Damon saw their friends slip out of the cave and teleport off. "Maybe some other time.", Leo said as he and Damon left the cave and teleported off as well 

"We scared them off.", Psycho Yellow said proudly 

"And we still have our hostages.", added Psycho Blue 

Psycho Red turned around. "No we don't they've freed their friends." 

"Now what?", asked Psycho Black 

"I have an idea.", Psycho Red told him

* * *

"What was that about?", asked Leo as they safely arrived on the MegaShip 

"Yeah.", agreed Damon. "They were ten times powerful. And they said you powered them." 

"We escaped once. And we were going to slip out but the caught us so we started to morph. That's when they attacked.", Kai explained 

"Somehow they absorbed some of our energy through morphing.", Kendrix finished 

"Rangers I must ask that you allow me to run a scan.", Alpha said 

"Whatever it takes.", Maya said and the other two nodded. Then they followed Alpha out. 

Ten minutes later Alpha and the three rangers reappeared. "I am afraid that this situation is not good rangers." 

"Why?", asked Leo, "What did the scan turn up?" 

"Your friends are not up to full power.", Alpha started. "They are only up to half." 

"Half power?", repeated Kendrix 

Maya frowned. "How do we get back to full power?" 

"It's very dangerous...", Alpha started 

"Whatever it is we'll do it.", Kai told the little robot 

"It's...", Alpha started but an alarm went off 

"Trecheron and some Stingwingers are in the park.", DECA said 

"We'll be back.", Leo assured Alpha. "Go Galactic!" 

Five morphed rangers appeared on the scene to face Trecheron and some monster that recently joined the battle. 

"You won't stop us from finding the Lights of Orion!", exclaimed Trecheron 

"That's what you think.", Leo said as the battle started 

"Well look what we have here.", Psycho Black said as they arrived at the fight 

"Looks like they started without us.", pointed out Psycho Yellow 

"We just have to make up for lost time.", said Psycho Red as they attacked the rangers from behind 

"This should be too easy.", said Psycho Pink as she attacked Kendrix, who was already weakened. Then she flung Kendrix across the battlefield, and Kendrix was immediately powered down. 

"Kendrix!", exclaimed Kai as he rushed to help her. He only got but five feet when he was attacked by Psycho Blue, and flung to the same fate as Kendrix. Only moments later Maya joined them. 

"We've got to do something!", yelled Leo 

"Give it up rangers!", yelled Psycho Red 

"With your friends weakened and us having their powers there's no way we can be defeated!", yelled Psycho Yellow 

"Come on Leo we can take them.", Damon said as he went and stood beside his friend 

Psycho Black started walking towards the three powered down rangers when Damon leaped in front of him. "Leave our friends alone!", he yelled attacking 

Suddenly Leo was attacked from behind by the Stingwingers. He used this to his advantage, throwing them into the Psycho Rangers and trying to divide their attention. But he couldn't do that with Trecheron and the monster. Leo turned to face the duo. 

"We won't be that easy.", Trecheron said as he attacked. The monster standing beside him began a search for the lights. 

Leo got hit from one side by Trecheron. When Trecheron threw him aside he got pushed back the other way by Psycho Red. The other three psychos were busy fighting the Stingwingers, and Psycho Black was still with Damon. 

Suddenly a series of explosions sent everyone flying back. 

"No one will get the Lights of Orion.", said Magna Defender as he appeared out of the smoke 

After the appearance of Magna Defender, the battle spiraled into a chaotic state. Magna Defender went to take on both Trecheron and the monster. In the explosion, the Psychos regrouped and were attacked by Stingwingers. In all the confusion the rangers managed to slip out. 

The rangers went back to the MegaShip in hopes of finding a way to help their friends. Upon arriving, Kendrix, Kai and Maya collapsed to the ground. 

"What can we do?", asked Leo 

"Unfortunately, you can do nothing.", Alpha told him. "What happens next is up to them." 

"What's going on with the battle?", Damon asked 

DECA brought it on screen. Magna Defender had just defeated the monster. Trecheron and the Stingwingers were nowhere to be found, and neither were the Psychos. 

"What do we have to do?", asked Kendrix 

"Well", Alpha paused, "Both your physical and morphing powers have been drained by the psychos. There is only one way to restore them both." 

"Tell us Alpha.", requested Maya 

"You must teleport to the distant planet Aquitar. Located on the planet is a special lake which you will have to stand in while a jolt of electricity goes through the water. The water itself will re-boost your physical health. The electricity will help with the physical recharge, but it will mainly re-boost your morphin powers, if it doesn't kill you first." 

"Kill them?", asked Leo 

"It will take an extremely strong current to get them back to full power.", Alpha explained 

Damon shook his head no. "We can't let you die." 

"But it's our only shot. If we don't do it, the psychos will be allowed to run free and take over Terra Venture first and who knows what after that.", Kendrix told him 

Leo sighed. "If it was up to me I'd say no but..." 

"It's our choice.", Kendrix finished for him. "I'm going to do it." 

"Me too.", Maya agreed 

"Looks like we're all in this together.", Kai said 

Alpha picked up something and gave it to Leo and Damon. "Take this. You will need it to control the electricity in the water. Stand on the water's edge and place it in the water." 

"Right.", Leo said 

Alpha walked over to the controls. "Prepare to teleport."

* * *

The psychos were furious. "How dare they attack us!", yelled Psycho Black 

"Yes we fight on their side.", Psycho Yellow pointed out 

"But not with them.", Psycho Red reminded her. "Maybe he thinks he's punishing us." 

"We will destroy those rangers.", Psycho Blue promised 

Psycho Pink put her hands on her hips. "We would've done that already if the Stingwingers hadn't attacked us." 

"We would've done that a while ago if someone had managed to hang on to the remaining two psycho rangers!", yelled Psycho Blue 

"You're blaming this all on me?", questioned Psycho Red 

"He does have a point.", said Psycho Yellow 

Psycho Black turned to her. "I didn't see you rushing to help us." 

"We were actually holding on to our rangers.", Psycho Yellow snapped 

"You know if you had managed to kill the Space Rangers we wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place.", Psycho Red said, the you referring to the rest of his team 

"I didn't see the red ranger dead.", Psycho Yellow pointed out 

"Maybe we should just plan our next move.", suggested Psycho Pink 

All the other psychos glared at her for a moment, then they stopped their bickering. 

"Fine. What do you have in mind?", asked Psycho Black 

"We've picked up their speech patterns. Their uniforms. Let's pretend to be them. And confuse them.", Psycho Pink told the others her idea 

Psycho Red quickly glanced in her direction. "She is right.", Psycho Black said. "We've got them down." 

Psycho Red nodded. "Let's try it then."

* * *

The five rangers arrived on Aquitar, and conveniently enough they had been teleported to their places. Leo and Damon looked at their three friends in the water. Then they looked at the device in Leo's hands. 

"Here goes nothing.", Leo said placing it in the water 

Damon crossed his fingers. "I hope this works." 

The electricity moving through the water caused just smoke at first. Then as it reached their friends the smoke picked up then all of the sudden water was everywhere forming some sort of tornado. 

"What's happening?", yelled Leo over all the noise that was being made 

"I think the electricity is doing something!", Damon yelled back 

Leo chuckled. Then the noise died down, along with the water and smoke. Standing in the spot where they left their friends were the Yellow, Pink and Blue Galaxy Rangers, looking over themselves. 

"It worked!", exclaimed Kai 

Damon put a hand on his hip. "Yes, we did it. No need to thank us your recovery is thanks enough." 

A soft wave of laughter came through. Then Kendrix spoke. "As much fun as it would be to stay here, we've got to check up on those psycho rangers." 

"You make it sound like we're babysitters.", Leo made a face 

"Leo.", Maya said giving him a look, although he couldn't tell it through her helmet 

"Alright guys let's get going.", Leo said. Then they were teleported back to Terra Venture to deal with the psychos.

* * *

When they arrived things had apparently calmed down. The psychos were nowhere to be found. Kendrix, Kai and Damon went back to working and Leo went down to the stables with Maya. 

"This has been exhausting.", Maya said as she groomed one of the horses 

Leo smiled. "Let's go back to the video games then. No work needed there." 

"Maybe later.", Maya told him. Leo shrugged and hopped up and sat on the top of one of the fences. Maya looked over at him. "I thought you were here to help." 

"I am helping. I'm... testing the durability of this fence here. Can't have the horses getting out.", Leo told her 

Maya sighed as she went back to her grooming. Leo smiled and jumped down, getting ready to help. He reached for a brush when he heard a noise. "Did you hear that?", he asked. "Maybe we should go check it out." 

"You're just trying to get out of working.", Maya accused 

"No I thought...", Leo heard the noise again only this time it was clearer. It sounded like a battle cry. Leo looked at Maya. 

"We had better go check it out.", Maya said dropping what she was doing 

When they arrived they saw Psycho Pink, dressed as the Pink Galaxy Ranger, being attacked by Psycho Red. 

"Go Galactic!", Leo and Maya yelled as they ran onto the scene 

They both punched Psycho Red and he went flying back, off of "Kendrix". "Are you ok?", asked Maya 

"Kendrix" nodded. "I'm fine." 

Psycho Yellow joined Psycho Red. About the same time "Damon" and "Kai" arrived to help the rest of the team. 

"Two against five. I'm liking those odds.", Leo told them 

"I have a feeling the odds are about to change.", Psycho Red said 

Psycho Blue saw the real Galaxy Rangers coming onto the scene and he laughed. "Surprise rangers." 

Maya and Leo turned to see their friends coming. 

"Your calvary has arrived.", Damon announced as he, Kai and Kendrix ran through the trees and towards their friends. 

As they approached them, the area was engulfed in a red and blue lights for a short moment and afterwards there were two sets of Galaxy Rangers, and they didn't know who was who. 

"Well this is going to be fun.", Leo muttered 

Damon attacked Psycho Black. "Guys help!", exclaimed Psycho Black 

Kai and Maya, who were closet to him, ran to his aid. They attacked the real Damon, then helped Psycho Black get up. 

"Guys he's the psycho!", Damon yelled pointing at Psycho Black 

"He's right.", Psycho Black said as he blasted Kai and Maya, and they went flying back. 

"Are you guys alright?", asked Psycho Red as he rushed to their side 

"We'll be fine." Maya replied 

"Well that's too bad.", Psycho Red said as he attacked. Kai pulled out his Quasar Saber but that wasn't enough to help him. 

But before Psycho Red could do damage he was attacked from behind by the real Leo. Quickly Leo pushed Psycho Red out of the way before the psycho ranger had a chance to react. Then he went over to his friends. 

"Cutting it kind of close there.", Kai said as Leo went to help him up 

"I came t hough.", Leo pointed out. Then he went to help Psycho Pink who was facing off against Kendrix and Psycho Blue. "Need a hand?" 

Psycho Pink smiled. "Love one." 

Kendrix attacked Leo and Psycho Pink, while Psycho Blue just attacked Leo. All of the sudden Psycho Pink and Psycho Blue turned to Leo and Kendrix and attacked them. The surprised rangers were knocked back. 

"That's it!", Leo yelled. Then he and Kendrix used their Transdagger weapons to fire. 

"The Transdaggers, that's it!", exclaimed Kai 

"What are you talking about?", asked Damon 

"The psychos don't have Transdaggers.", Kai pointed out 

Quickly Maya, Damon and Kai got their Transdaggers, making it easier to figure out who was good and who was evil. The Galaxy Rangers regrouped together. Then Leo called for the Star Formation and they fired at the Psycho Rangers. 

The Psycho Rangers Galaxy uniforms disappeared from them and they were left in their true form. 

"No!", exclaimed Psycho Pink as she realized what the blast had done 

"Now we can fight fair.", Kendrix said 

The Psychos were furious. "Our powers that we got from the rangers... are gone!", yelled Psycho Blue 

"No matter we're still the most powerful rangers.", Psycho Red pointed out 

The rangers fired again at the pouting Psychos, but it didn't have much effect this time if any. "Let's get out of here.", said Psycho Yellow 

"Don't worry rangers we'll be back.", Psycho Black said as they left

* * *

Later that night, during dinner, the Psycho Rangers were the main topic. 

"They seem indestructible.", Leo pointed out 

"But they were destroyed once before.", Kendrix reminded him 

Kai nodded. "Obviously that blast had some effect on them. Maybe a stronger blast will kill them." 

"What if we can't kill them.", Maya said. Everyone looked at her. "That will be hard. But I'm sure we can capture them, like they were captured before." 

"That's a good idea.", said Kendrix. "But how could we do it?" 

Leo chuckled. "Too bad we can't be like the Ghostbusters." 

"That would be easy.", Damon said. Then he proceeded to imitate them. He reached for his proton gun, then fired it at the imaginary ghost. Then he reached for his ghost trap, stepped on the petal, and trapped his ghost. When he was finished he triumphantly held up the trap. 

Maya looked at him strangely. "What are Ghostbusters?" 

"They bust ghosts... aw we're just going to have to show you the movie.", Damon told her as he sat back down 

"Who says we can't do that?", asked Kai 

"What do you mean?", asked Kendrix 

"Well the show may be fake, but the technology is possible.", Kai pointed out. "Besides, they were trapped on data cards which means that type of technology is possible." 

Kendrix hopped up. "I'll go get the data cards and the analysis. Maybe we can pick up something from that." 

"I'll come with you.", Kai said. Then the two of them ran off. 

"But what about...", Maya started to call after them but the last word came out in a normal voice, "dinner." 

Leo reached for their portion. "More for us." 

Kendrix peeped her head back into the door. "Save us some!", she exclaimed. Leo made a face as he left the food alone. "Oh by the way, great idea you guys." Then she left for good. 

Damon and Leo looked at each other. "We had a great idea.", Damon smiled 

"Actually it was my idea.", Leo argued 

"I was the one who did the demonstration to give them the idea on how to trap the psychos.", Damon reminded him 

"And I brought up Ghostbusters to begin with.", Leo pointed out 

"But I...", Damon started 

"Boys!", exclaimed Maya shutting them up. "That's better. You both deserve equal credit." 

"Fine.", Leo said 

"Fine.", Damon repeated 

Then they finished their dinner peacefully with their usual chatting and playing around.

* * *

A few hours later, Kai and Kendrix opened the door and were headed in and they heard yelling coming from the room. 

Venkman protested. "No you said crossing the beams would be bad! It'd kill her! And us!" 

"Life is just a state of mind.", Spengler pointed out 

"But it's my favorite state.", Venkman told him 

"Either way we're history.", Stantz reminded them 

The talk continued. A few seconds later Damon got excited. "Ka-boom! Marshmallow all over the place!" 

Kendrix walked over and turned off the TV. "You had that up rather loud don't you think?" 

"Aw come on it's almost over.", Leo complained 

"They'll be time for that later.", Kai told him. "We think we've got a way to trap them." 

"What?", asked Maya 

"Well following along with Leo and Damon's Ghostbusters theory, we think that if we blast them hard enough we can weaken them so that we are able to capture them on something similar to a data card.", Kendrix explained 

"And just how do you plan on capturing them?", asked Damon 

"When I released them, I did it by scanning the data cards to try and read them.", Kendrix reminded everyone. "What if we created our own scanning device to scan them back onto something similar to the data cards." 

"Can we do it?", asked Leo 

"Actually while you three were watching your movie, we already came up with it.", Kai told them. Then Kendrix walked out of the room and returned with some sort of device. 

"Here it is.", she said proudly, walking behind where three of the rangers were sitting. 

"Wow.", Leo said as he turned around in his seat to play with it. 

Kendrix tapped his hand. "Leo! Don't mess with that. We'll need it tomorrow." 

"Sorry.", Leo muttered as he turned around in his seat 

"Well now that we know how to rid the world of the psychos.", Damon said turning the TV back on and pressing the play button. "Watch out for flying Marshmallow!" 

Kendrix sighed as she and Kai went to finish off their now cold dinner.

* * *

"We will attack tomorrow.", Psycho Red said. "And this time we will defeat them." 

"But we're weaker than we were the last time.", Psycho Pink pointed out 

Psycho Yellow crossed her arms. "What does that matter we can still defeat those pathetic rangers." 

"I agree. They'll never know what hit them.", Psycho Blue said 

"So then we attack full force in the morning to take care of them once and for all.", Psycho Red said 

"Agreed.", said Psycho Black and the psychos went to planning what they intended to be the final battle.

* * *

Damon finished up what he was working on and climbed back into his vehicle, and started off. He was in a good mood that morning, and he started humming to himself. Damon went along happily until he heard screaming and he saw people running for their lives. 

"Oh boy.", Damon said running in the direction that they were coming from 

"Look who we have here.", said Psycho Black as he pointed to Damon 

Damon smiled. "More trouble than you can handle.", he said. Then he looked around to make sure nobody was watching. "Go Galactic!" 

"You think one lonely ranger is going to stop us?", questioned Psycho Red 

"No but four of us can.", Leo yelled as the others ran to join their friend 

"Where's the pink one?", asked Psycho Pink 

"Getting a present for you.", Kai told her 

"How about we give her a present as well.", suggested Psycho Yellow 

Psycho Blue nodded. "We'll give her the other rangers, or what's left of them." 

"I'd like to see you try.", Damon told them 

"Gladly.", Psycho Red said as they attacked the Galaxy Rangers 

After a few minutes a pink figure came running to the scene, and flipped over the psychos to be closer to her friends. "Sorry I'm late.", apologized Kendrix 

"We're just glad you're here.", Maya said as they regrouped 

"Do you have it?", asked Leo 

"Of course.", Kendrix told him holding up the device 

"Then let's show them something they'll never forget.", Leo said, then he called for the Quasar Launchers 

"No toy of yours is going to help you defeat us.", boasted Psycho Yellow 

"We're not planning on defeating you.", Kendrix said. Then Leo yelled to fire and they did so. In the moment that the psychos were weakened, Kendrix used her device to fire some sort of beam at them. In a flash of bright light, the psychos disappeared. After a few seconds and a lot of noise, the machine spit out a neon orange square card, with red markings in the middle. "We just planned on trapping you.", Kendrix finished her earlier train of thought as she triumphantly held up the orange piece of plastic 

"So they're on there?", asked Maya 

"Yes.", Kendrix replied 

"Gone for good?", asked Damon 

"Unless someone releases them.", Kendrix told him 

"Let's take that card and send it somewhere were nobody can ever find it.", Kai said 

Kendrix looked at the machine in her hand. "And destroy this. As much of a good piece of technology this is, if someone finds it they have a better chance of letting the psychos lose." 

Leo pulled out his Quasar Saber. "I'll take care of that.", he said. And with one swipe he destroyed it. Then the team left to send of the card somewhere were it could never be found.

* * *

Kai started serving three of his friends a meal. "Here you go." 

"I love it when you make dinner.", Leo said as he started to dig in 

Damon swallowed his food. "Me too." 

Maya started eating as well. "Yeah Kai this is really good." 

"Thank you.", Kai said as he sat down 

"I'm so glad that the psycho rangers are gone.", Maya said bringing them up again 

"Me too.", agreed Leo 

"Yeah. Thanks to Kendrix. She came up with the idea after all.", Kai pointed out 

"By the way," Damon started, "where is Kendrix?" 

"I believe she got held up. She should be here any minute now.", Kai told them

* * *

Kendrix was on her way to go eat when she got stopped by some of the scientists. 

"Kendrix, we wanted to go over the findings on these data cards.", one of them said holding up the five green cards 

"I thought I gave you the analysis sheets.", she told them 

"You gave us sheets telling us what they were.", another scientist pointed out. "You never told us what happened when you scanned them." 

"Yes.", agreed the first scientist. "What was on them?" 

"On them?", questioned Kendrix and they nodded. "Oh nothing. Nothing at all.", she told them. She smiled as she turned around and walked off to go eat with her friends. 

The End


End file.
